With the development of the binocular imaging technology and the intelligent hardware technology, installation of a camera for binocular vision on a display electronic device such as a television may enable an image display electronic device to be capable of sensing depth information of an object, thereby realizing functions of the electronic device such as motion control and the like.
The binocular imaging technology is to capture the same object with two cameras simultaneously, and subsequently to analyze the feature points of the two images captured by the two cameras, such that the depth image information of the object can be obtained.